


Off the Leash

by xenakis



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: help_haiti, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This piece can also be found on <a href="http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/33588.html">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/31326.html">Livejournal</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Off the Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off The Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682) by [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly). 



> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/33588.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/31326.html).)


End file.
